1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable case having a small size audio-visual apparatus such as a video deck, a TV monitor, etc., mounted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to store and carry a small size audio-visual apparatus in a portable case. However, since such a caase is not provided with a power source, one integrated set with the respective audio-visual apparatus is used. Thus, it is necessary that each apparatus stored therein have its own power source.
The type and weight of the apparatus vary according to respective kind of small size audio-visual equipment. Accordingly, the volume of the case itself tends to be large. Furthermore, a suitable fixing pedestal is not provided between the small size audio-visual apparatus, for example, the TV monitor, video deck etc.
In such prior art portable cases, when storing an audio-visual sensory apparatus, the weight increases considerably as the number of power sources increases, resulting in difficulty in carrying for a long time. Moreover, since a fixing pedestal for each small size audio-visual apparatus is not provided, extra space between the small size audio-visual apparatus, for example, the TV monitor and the video deck will increase, thus resulting in a case very large in size. Moreover, the small size audio-visual apparatus will not be completely fixed in position, thus resulting in damage to the apparatus. For example, the external dimensions of the prior art case body measure 41 cm wide.times.17 cm deep.times.32 cm high at a minimum, and it weighs as much as 9.8 kg when storing the TV monitor and the video deck. Accordingly, it is too inconvenient for a man to carry on foot due to its heavy weight and bulkiness. Meanwhile, it is said that the weight which a man can carry about without feeling too much burden is normally around 4.5 kg to 6 kg in average. Many sales persons are usually carrying this amount thereabout. In view of the above fact, the prior art case is inadequate for carrying about.
As described above, the prior art case is heavy, bulky and troublesome in handling, thus resulting in a considerable inconvenience in carrying it about.